


Big Girl Bed: A Dad!Ducky Story

by Megasaur



Series: Dad!Ducky [1]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad!Dayton, Dad!Ducky - Freeform, M/M, dad!bucky, ducky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: When Jojo hit the age to transition into a big girl bed she has a special request.





	Big Girl Bed: A Dad!Ducky Story

Pairing: Dad!Ducky (Dayton White X Bucky Barnes)

Prompt: When Jojo hit the age to transition into a big girl bed she has a special request.

On LIttle Jojo’s third birthday Dayton and Bucky promised her that She could pick out her own big girl bed and new theme for her room. A few weeks later they took her shopping for her new bed at a local store so she could see them in person and try each and every one out, and she did.

Her first favorite was one fit for a princess – pink and white canopy bed with white scrolling iron headboard and footboard with a little heart in the middle. She laid in it as if she was Sleeping Beauty and Dayton and Bucky looked at her lovingly as she dramatically sighed. “She got that from you, ya know? Being dramatic.” Bucky said leaning into Dayton watching her test out the bed.

Her second favorite was a white lofted treehouse. The bottom half was open for room to play and then top half was enclosed with half wall sides and a miniature sliding barn door window opening at the top of the ladder. Squealing she ran up the rungs of the ladder and into the bed with a plop. “This is it Daddy.” she said “this is my new bed.”

“Well let’s see what else there is before we decided sweetheart. I think there is only one more room” Bucky said before scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and carrying her into the next showroom.

As he turned the corner he saw it. He quickly walked backwards causing Jojo to headbut Dayton, who was following closely behind. “Ow Dad hurt me.” she whined as she rubbed her head and kicked her legs for him to put her down on the ground. He pulled her over his shoulder and kissed her forehead. “All better?” he asked her. Jojo nodded and turned to run into the last showroom, Dayton chasing after her. They both stop in their tracks as they see what is before them. Jojo looks at Dayton and her face is filled with glee, she now knows this is the bed for her.

“A RACE CAR BED! OH DADDY PWEASEEEE?!?” she yells with an excited lisp as she climbs over the edge of it and sits criss cross applesauce in the middle of it running her little fingers along the side the best she could. Dayton turns to see his husband – now walking in behind them shaking his head. Bucky knew he was gonna lose this battle. They watch her freak out for a few more minutes, then Dayton gets an idea. He lays down on the bed with Jojo and cuddles her into him.

“Do you really want a race car bed my little Jojo?” he asks her.

She nods against his chest and lets out a little “Uh huh. I do. This the one I want.”

“What if Dad and I get you an even cooler one?”

“Cooler than this?” she asks curiously. He nods, exaggerating it just for her, excitement in his eyes as well. “Okay.”

–

They walked out of the store that day – no bed purchased – but Dayton had already sent a text to his car manufacturer to get the ball rolling on his idea. Little Jojo was going to have the best race car bed money could buy.

–

About a month later Bucky took Jojo out for a Daddy/Daughter date to the aquarium, just the two of them, while Dayton set up her room back at home. He had someone in the room as soon as Bucky and Jojo left the house to get started on the mural for her wall that made it look like her car was on the track. The bed arrived a few hours later, he had them place it in the middle of the mural so it looked like she was leading the pack. It looked just like his car, dont to the tiniest detail and sponsor stickers.

Black and White checkered sheets were placed upon the mattress and a red comforter custom made with his number on it was thrown on top along with a few tire pillows for aesthetic. Her drawers were made to look like tool chests from the pit crew and her closet doors were replaced with a rolling metal door to make it look like a garage. Dayton finished up the last little details as Bucky texted him that they were on their way home. He brushed his hands off and went to wait for them in the living room.

–

Bucky walked in the front door, Jojo in his arm bouncing excitedly at the thought of a surprise she was told was waiting for her on the way home. Hearing them, Dayton greeted them there with a kiss to both of their cheeks. “Did you have fun at the aquarium?” he questioned the three year old, he already knew the answer as Bucky sent him updates throughout the trip putting a smile on his face as he worked.

“I saw fishies, a whale shark, and an octopus!” she rattled off, followed closely with “Surprise. Surprise. Want Surprise”

“Oh is that so?” Dayton chuckled as he held out his arms to scoop her up out of Bucky’s arms.

“Daddy said there was a surprise at home. Is it a puppy?” she excitedly asked.

“No, sweetheart. No puppies today” he tapped her nose and she scrunched it under his finger giggling. “But I think you will enjoy this just as much.” He started to head towards her room, setting her down on the ground in front of the slightly ajar door, a grin grew across her face as the realization hit her. He motioned for her to open it, “Go ahead Jojo, open it.”

Slowly the door creaked open, and ear piercing screech came from the three year old at the sight of her new bedroom. She ran up to she bed running around it her hand trailing behind her before hopping up on the mattress to jump up and down on it in excitement screaming “It’s perfect. Perfect. Perfect.” jumping over the side she ran up to her closet and Dayton opened it up for her revealing footie pajamas just like his racing coveralls. She ran up and grabbed them and started pulling off her dress – tangling her arms and hair with in it – in her excitement.

–

She took her time exploring every inch of her new room after putting her new pajamas on, new toys and gadgets Dayton and Bucky had bought her to make it one hundred percent hers, the little details were not lost on the three year old. It would be her favorite place in the house for years to come.


End file.
